


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by mage_girl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Geeks and gamers, Hamilton AU, M/M, Multi, OK probably poly, Precious Alexander Hamilton, there might be poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: In which Alexander Hamilton and friends are gamers. Serious gamers. They meet every week and George Frederick the Third (King George thank you very much) is their DM.Everything is great. Unless Jefferson, Burr, and Madison are playing Warhammer 40K nearby. With miniatures. Because they are losers. Hey, the miniatures are cool. These jerks? Not so much.The Schuyler sisters run the comic book store they game at and rule with an iron fist in a velvet glove. Especially Angelica.Each week is gaming week as Hamilton, Lafayette, Washington, Laurens, and Mulligan match wits with their DM.Will they live another day? Will Hamilton roll another one? Will they solve all the problems in geek fandom?Join them in the room where it happened...





	1. In Which We Meet the Intrepid Adventurers...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of too much love for Hamilton and for being a big geek.
> 
> Also, there will be plenty of cross fandom references as well as references to the musical, Hamilton.
> 
> I don't know why this is now my life.

Alexander Hamilton dashed into the store, giving a hasty salute to Eliza at the front counter and trotting quickly towards the back.

‘Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to be late,’ he apologized, throwing himself into a chair.

George Frederick, their DM, sniffed. ‘You do have a cell phone?’

‘Uh… yeah,’ muttered Alexander. He scrunched up his shoulders. ‘I shoulda’ text you. I’ll try and remember next time.’

‘Oh, good. At least he admits there is gonna be a next time,’ snickered Gilbert Lafayette, poking a sharp elbow into Mulligan’s side.

Hercules Mulligan rolled his eyes. ‘What happened this time?’ He paused and handed Alexander a Dr Pepper before settling back in his chair.

‘I lost track of time,’ admitted Alexander. ‘I was writing up that blog article for that one site I was telling you about and wanted to finish it before gaming tonight.’

‘Did you submit it?’ asked Mulligan, exchanging a delighted grin with Lafayette.

‘Yeah… I did,’ said Hamilton, his cheeks flushing a dark pink.

Mulligan leaned over to slap his palm against Hamilton’s and Lafayette’s. ‘Well done! We’ll be able to say we knew you when.’

‘What? Did he submit that article?’ asked a new voice.

They all looked up to see George Washington and John Laurens joining them, Laurens pointing his chin at Alexander.

‘He did,’ affirmed Lafayette.

Laurens whooped and bounded over to wrestle Alexander into a headlock, pulling him up from his seat. While he was messing up Alexander’s hair, Washington clapped Alexander on his back.

‘Good job! Congrats! I know you were working hard on that,’ exclaimed Washington. He sat down next to Mulligan and unzipped his backpack.

‘Yes, yes, congratulations all around,’ said George, his mouth curling up at the corner. ‘Can we get down to business?’

Laurens released Hamilton with a quick ‘sorry!’ and sat down next to Lafayette, Alexander sitting down next to him.

‘Last week, you all rolled your characters and their stats. Let’s go through quickly who’s who and a little about you,’ instructed George. He opened up his notebook and set up the DM screen.

‘Right. I’m a Paladin who is looking for the fabled Spear of Valour. I’ve agreed to accompany the rest of you to help stretch my funds and perhaps find other artifacts along the way,’ said Washington. 

Mulligan snorted. ‘I’m a Rogue who owes the Paladin a life debt so I have his back. I don’t care about any spears but I’m always happy to get some coin and make it with the ladies!’

Lafayette rolled his eyes. ‘Of course you are. I’m gonna have to watch my back. I am a Ranger who has been on the road and is happy to join the crew for a little while.’

Laurens looped his right arm around Lafayette’s shoulder. ‘You’re going to need a healer so I’m your Cleric. I am headed to one of my order’s temples and I’m joining you for a while, too.’

‘You’re all going to need me when shit gets real so I’m your Sorcerer. I’m in it for the knowledge and the gold. It’s gonna let me buy some kick ass ingredients,’ put in Hamilton.

‘Indeed,’ drawled George. He looked over his friends and hid a smile. Hamilton was focused on studying his stats sheet. Washington had set up his dice the way he liked and was rummaging in his backpack for his manuals. Lafayette was doodling in his notebook while Laurens was taking a quick sip of Dr Pepper before putting the cap back on the bottle.

‘What are your races?’ asked George, clicking his pencil and looking at everyone.

‘I’m an Oread,’ said Hamilton. ‘Represent!’

‘I’m a Halfing,’ chuckled Mulligan, folding his arms across his chest.

Washington stared at him. ‘Really?”

‘Oh mighty Paladin, size matters not,’ rumbled Mulligan, his eyes twinkling.

‘Fine. I’m gonna be an Aasimar and show you all something,’ returned Washington.

‘Ah, this is good. So much conflict in our little group. George is going to have a field day,’ commented Lafayette. 

‘And what race are you?’ asked Mulligan.

‘I’m a half-elf,’ answered Lafayette.

‘Fantastic. We have Legolas with us,’ snickered Mulligan.

‘One person left,’ commented George, choosing to disregard Mulligan.

Laurens looked down at his paper and looked up, smiling at Hamilton. ‘Since we have a prickly pear over there, I’m going to be a Dwarf.’

George raised his eyebrows. ‘A Dwarf cleric?’

‘Why not? Sounds like a good challenge to me,’ said Laurens.

‘Fair enough,’ agreed George. He glanced down at his notes. ‘Let’s begin. You are in a small town just inside the borders. There is one tavern with beds as well…. that is where you, Washington, have elected to spend the night.’

Before George could continue any further, he was interrupted by jeering from two tables down.

They all looked over and then Mulligan’s face twisted into a scowl.

‘Shut the fuck up!’ he growled.

‘Look at the dorks over there!’ cat called one.

‘I’ll come over there and show you who a dork is, Madison!’ 

‘I doubt Hercules wants to invite trouble,’ drawled another.

Alexander’s face darkened. ‘Jefferson you pompous ass, why don’t you follow Mulligan’s good advice and shut your cake hole.’

Jefferson rolled his eyes and adjusted his neatly rolled up sleeves. ‘Language,’ he tutted.

Lafayette muttered something in French under his breath that had Jefferson’s face turning red.

‘Guys, just ignore them…. we got some gaming to do,’ reminded Laurens, placing a hand on Lafayette’s arm.

Mulligan growled but turned back to look at his stats sheet.

‘Never mind them is right. I’ve written up six pages for tonight’s session,’ added George, waving his notebook around.

Washington and Hamilton’s face brightened and they turned back to the table.

Lafayette sent one last glare Jefferson’s way before pointedly looking down at his papers and taking another swig of Dr Pepper.

‘Good. Now, let’s see what trouble George can get us into…. oh, hi, Angelica!’ chirped Laurens.

The others looked up, smiling when they saw Angelica Schuyler standing in front of them. She leaned over the table and looked with interest at the map George had put in the middle.

‘You guys playing Pathfinders tonight?’ she asked.

‘Yup. Fourth edition,’ answered George.

‘Sweet! I haven’t had time to game in ages. Stupid school,’ sighed Angelica. She glanced back over her shoulder and then looked at them again. ‘You guys OK? They know the rules…. respect others’ geekdoms as they would wish theirs to be respected. I’ll totally kick their asses out if I have to.’

‘Don’t waste your time, Angelica. Appreciate it but we just gotta ignore them,’ said Alexander quickly, leaning forward to smile charmingly.

‘Good decision. OK, I’ll be up front if you need me. Eliza might head back to say hi in a moment or two if that’s OK,’ said Angelica.

‘Sure…. she can sit and watch if she wants,’ offered George. ‘Nothing like a witness to add some spice to the inevitable bad decisions these guys make.’

Angelica laughed. ‘I’ll tell her it’s OK. Nice to see you all. Catch you later,’

They said good bye and Lafayette turned to Hamilton. ‘She totally wants you.’

‘Would you stop being delusional, laser brains? She totally does not. She’s being nice. Don’t be one of those creepy dude bros,’ scolded Alexander.

‘Ew… gross. I would never,’ said Lafayette, repelled.

‘Stop talking like one, then. A geek girl can be nice without you thinking she’s hitting on you. C’mon!’ chided Alexander.

‘Yeah…. OK. Still. I think she likes you,’ said Lafayette.

Alexander shrugged. ‘I think she likes talking about Watchmen and analyzing that more.’

‘Could be. Anyway, she’s really nice and Eliza’s a sweetheart. And Washington is in a tavern. Hey, Wash, what’s your name, anyway?’ asked Lafayette, smoothly bringing everyone back to gaming.

Washington grinned happily. ‘Zuul.’

George shook his head. ‘You can’t use that name.’

‘Why not? It’s a godly name, right?’ argued Washington.

‘Yeah. Of an actual _god_. Which you aren’t,’ reminded George.

‘Ah, geez. Fine. You suck all the fun outta everything,’ muttered Washington. ‘But I figured you’d say no cos you’re no fun like that. So my second choice is Vernonian.’

George nods. ‘Good. So Vernonian is sitting in the corner, having a drink when Mulligan joins him.

‘Yeah. My name is Bilbo,’ teased Mulligan, much to everyone’s delight.

‘Herc….’ began George but Mulligan cut him off with a wave of one large hand.

‘I’m trolling you. My name is Dargo,’ said Mulligan.

‘OK. Dargo joins Vernonian in the far back, seating himself next to Vernonian with a pint of ale. Dargo had been wandering around the tavern, listening in on the villagers talk. He… er… he?’ asked George.

‘Yeah. Male pronouns,’ affirmed Mulligan with a thumbs up.

‘He hadn’t heard anything of interest and you both are tired. You’d walked a long way that day and just wanted to eat and go to bed. You’d decided you would explore the village tomorrow although neither of you think you’ll find anything of value,’ narrated George.

The men grinned at each other as George went on to describe the tavern and its occupants.

**

‘Look, I’m just saying that it wouldn’t have hurt anything if I’d lifted that dagger,’ protested Mulligan. He packed up his messenger bag and tucked an extra bottle of Dr Pepper into it.

‘You don’t know that. Sides, better to be safe than sorry,’ said Washington with a grin.

‘Say that now…. you won’t be saying that when I’m saving your ass,’ predicted Mulligan.

‘Of course I will. I’ll just be screaming it, then,’ laughed Washington, nudging Mulligan who chuckled as well.

‘Hey… anyone want to get something to eat?’ asked Laurens. ‘I didn’t get a chance to get anything to make for supper.’

‘I wouldn’t say no to going out,’ said Lafayette. He scooped his dice up and put them in his dark blue leather bag, tightening the drawstring.

‘I’ll go with you. I wrote that blog piece and then rushed out the door,’ said Hamilton. He zipped up his backpack and hoisted it over one shoulder.

‘Anyone else?’ asked Laurens.

‘Nah. I’ll see you back at the house,’ said Mulligan. ‘I gotta get some stuff done and I got a frozen pizza in the freezer.’

‘Fair enough. George?’ asked Laurens.

Their DM paused from putting his books into his wheeled cart and smiled. ‘Nah. I gotta get back home and study. But see you all next week?’

‘Yeah. Thanks, George. That was pretty great!’ exclaimed Laurens.

George smiled smugly. ‘You’ll be back. See you then!’


	2. Not so Stealthy now are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and his unlucky dice.
> 
> Angelica comes up with a plan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I will be sneaking in references to the play, why do you ask?
> 
> See if you can find the Easter egg in this chapter...

‘The problem is that we simply can’t attack that many… we’ll get slaughtered. We’re only level two’s and if we’re going to survive this encounter, we’re going to have to think smarter,’ argued Lafayette. He stared down at the map and grimaced at the number of opponents.

Washington leaned forward as well and studied the spaces between their party and put his forefinger on the space between himself and a particularly large creature.

‘What if I….’ he mused.

Mulligan shook his head. ‘I’d like to live to fight another day,’ he commented. ‘I think it’s wiser for us to roll for stealth and sneak away. They still haven’t seen us.’

Hamilton leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. ‘Why can’t we sneak away and then go down the other path? Mulligan can check for traps as we head down it.’

‘I am liking this plan,’ agreed Mulligan. ‘Let’s roll and see what happens.’

‘So you all agree to roll for stealth so you can sneak away without being seen and go down the other road that was a few miles away,’ summed up George.

Washington looked over his dice while Mulligan rolled his eyes at him.

‘Let me go first or we’ll never get this party started,’ muttered Mulligan, selecting a 20 sided die and shaking it in one large hand.

‘Hey!’ protested Washington as he hovered his hand over his blue 20 sided die and his dark grey 20 sided die. ‘A person has to be strategic.’

Lafayette made a clicking sound with his tongue as he scooped up a dark red 20 sided die. ‘You make a production out of strategy, my friend.’

‘You never know who has their eyes on you!’ protested Washington. He sighed and finally picked up the dark grey die.

Laurens laughed and tossed his white die into the air and caught it with one practiced hand.

‘Who’s rolling first?’ asked George, looking over the group, his eyebrows raising at Hamilton who had hastily spilled out his bag of dice onto the table and was sorting through them.

‘I will!’ exclaimed Mulligan. He tossed his die on the table and crowed happily. ‘Yes! 16! I’m good to go!’

‘Indeed,’ confirmed George. ‘You back up without any problem and are soon concealed from any prying eyes.’

Washington rolled his and nodded when the number 15 came up. ‘I join Mulligan wherever he decided to hide.’

‘All right. You two are safe and sound. Laurens?’ asked George.

Laurens tossed his die onto the table and it rolled over to reveal a 14. ‘Whew. That was too close,’ he commented. ‘I quickly go down towards the other path.’

‘Good. Lafayette?’ asked George.

‘Oh, fine,’ laughed Lafayette. He spun his die across the table and leaned over to watch its progress.

‘You just squeaked by,’ narrated George. ‘Some of the beings turn slightly but then turn back when the noise of your departure quiets.’

‘Geez, Lafayette. Thanks for getting my blood pressure up,’ teased Mulligan.

‘Shove off,’ returned Lafayette with a grin.

‘I think it’s just Alexander,’ said George.

‘Yeah… OK, here we go,’ said Hamilton, shaking his dark green die and watching as it spun to a stop.

Everyone stared down at it.

‘Damn it, Alexander!’ exclaimed Washington.

 

**

‘I rolled a 4,’ moaned Alexander. He leaned against the counter while Eliza smiled sympathetically at him.

‘It could have been worse. You could have rolled a one,’ she pointed out. 

‘Mulligan says he isn’t going to talk to me for at least a couple of days,’ sighed Alexander. He looked at Eliza hopefully. ‘Did the new comic come in yet?’

‘Oh! No…. it might come in tomorrow with the others. I have it on your pull list, anyway,’ reminded Eliza. ‘I’ll make sure you get one for sure.’

‘Thanks, Eliza! I’m really enjoying the plot and the line art isn’t too bad, either,’ said Alexander.

‘It’s all right. I liked the Princess Leia comics a lot. I would like them to do more women-centric comics,’ said Eliza. She paused and waved at a couple of customers who were leaving the store.

‘They’re getting better with it but they still have some ways to go,’ agreed Alexander. He zipped up his backpack and swung the strap over his shoulder. ‘I’ll see you in a couple of days… I’ll pick up my comics, then.’

‘OK. Have a good night, Alex,’ murmured Eliza. She watched as he walked out of the store after waving good bye to her.

Angelica sidled up to her. ‘Why don’t you ever ask him out?’ 

‘He wouldn’t go out with me…. he’s too wrapped up with his comics and his gaming group… he likes talking to me about comics but I don’t think he thinks of me that way,’ demurred Eliza. 

Angelica shook her head. ‘Every time he’s here, he comes and talks to you. He waves hello at Peggy and he’ll chat with me if I start up the conversation but…. he always talks to you first. I don’t think he’d say no, sis.’

‘I don’t know…. I don’t want to ruin a good friendship,’ protested Eliza. She shut down the computer and fiddled with the credit card machine.

Angelica walked over and locked the door. ‘I don’t think you would. Why don’t you and him go see the new movie? You know, the one that actually looks like a decent X Men film for once.’

‘You’re horrible. Admit it, you have a huge crush on Patrick Stewart no matter what crappy films he’s been in,’ teased Eliza. ‘I know you watch reruns of the Next Generation over and over again.’

‘We aren’t talking about me,’ said Angelica, ignoring Eliza’s snickering. ‘We’re talking about you asking out Alex. Why not give it a go?’

‘I just…. you know me, Angelica. All the guys like me because I know all this stuff about comics and movies and games…. some of them, I wouldn’t go out with if they were the last men on earth. And some of them are really nice but I don’t feel anything for them. And that’s not fair to them,’ pointed out Eliza.

‘But you feel something for Alex?’ asked Angelica. She began closing out the cash drawer and set aside the credit card slips.

Eliza picked them up and began adding up the totals, using the huge chunky calculator next to the till.

‘I wouldn’t mind going out with him. He’s got these beautiful eyes and his smile…. when he really gets going, he just grins and his voice gets higher pitched and his words start tumbling together…. I like his passion,’ explained Eliza. She wrote down the totals from the credit card slips onto the close out sheet.

Angelica stopped what she was doing and put a hand on Eliza’s wrist. ‘You really like him.’

‘I do. It’s not like I feel he should ask me out…. that’s just gross. I just don’t know what to say. I don’t want to push him away or anything,’ said Eliza. She looked at Angelica and smiled. ‘It’s OK. I’m happy to be friends with him. Maybe I’ll ask him out someday.’

Angelica wrote down the closing numbers on the close out sheet and watched as Eliza zipped up the deposit in the bank bag. Angelica knew that Eliza would love to ask Alexander out but she didn’t want to risk losing a friendship if he declined. Still. Angelica studied Eliza for a moment longer.

‘Hey, I’m going to take this to the back and put it in the safe. You OK out here for a few minutes?’ asked Eliza.

Angelica smiled sunnily at her sister. ‘Absolutely. I’ve got this.’ 

When Eliza went to the back, Angelica’s lips firmed with determination. Eliza might not ask Alexander out but that didn’t mean Angelica couldn’t do it by proxy. She loved her sister and this was the least she could do to make Eliza happy. Even if Angelica felt a twinge that she wouldn’t be going out with Alexander herself.


	3. When the Generals Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and Laurens talk.
> 
> Mulligan tries to "help."
> 
> Washington susses it out.
> 
> And then...??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly relationships where communication and boundaries are respected for the win!
> 
> Hamilton and company have learned through trial and error how to balance everything out.
> 
> Now, would Eliza be all right with it all?

Hamilton reflected later that he always had rotten timing. It was pretty much his fault, he admitted. If he could just pause his brain for that tenth of a second to really think about what was coming out of his mouth, it would probably help him. Like, a lot. As it is, there he was, lolling against Laurens and loving the feel of bare warm skin against his when he blurted out, ‘I think I’d like to ask Eliza out on a date!’

Laurens merely rolled his eyes. He knew Hamilton as well as Hamilton knew himself; better, sometimes. 

Hamilton winced. ‘I’m sorry. This is supposed to be our time and uh…’

‘No, go on… you’ve been studiously ignoring Mulligan’s needling for the past three gaming sessions. What brought this on?’ asked Laurens, propping himself up on his side and studying Hamilton’s face.

Hamilton shrugged. He lowered his gaze and seemed to become fascinated by the play of light on the folds of the blanket between him and Laurens.

‘Alex…. come on… it’s OK. I’m not going to say anything,’ murmured Laurens. He leaned forward and kissed Hamilton, a short sweet kiss that had Alexander smiling at him.

‘Well…. just that she’s so great… and I really like talking to her. And she makes me laugh…. it’s like hanging out with you guys except you know… she’s not a guy,’ mumbled Hamilton, burying his face against Lauren’s shoulder.

Before Laurens could say anything, the bedroom door swung open and Mulligan strode into the room with a huge grin on his face.

Hamilton jolted up and scowled at him. ‘What the… come on, man!’

Mulligan waved his hand. ‘I knew you guys weren’t doing anything cos I would have heard your big mouth halfway down the hall.’

Laurens rolled his eyes. ‘That’s not the point. _Boundaries_ are,’ he stressed.

‘OK, then,’ said Mulligan, rolling his shoulders. He turned around, stepped outside the door, closed it and then knocked pointedly.

Laurens exchanged looks with Hamilton before calling out, ‘Come in!’

Mulligan opened the door with a grin and poked his head in. ‘Are you sure you’re all decent?’

‘Unfortunately,’ shot back Hamilton. 

‘So,,, we were thinking of going to the movies this afternoon…. me and George… you guys wanna come with?’ asked Mulligan.

‘I have work,’ reminded Laurens. He stretched and then glanced over at Hamilton, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

‘Don’t even say it!’ cried Hamilton.

‘Why don’t you ask Eliza to the movies? I bet she’d love to go!’ chirped Laurens.

Hamilton groaned while Mulligan pumped his fist in the air.

‘Yessss!!!! You finally grew a pair! Good job, man!’ crowed Mulligan.

‘What’s all the fussing about?’ demanded a new voice. After a moment, Washington peered around Mulligan’s body.

‘Oh… is Alex finally going to ask Eliza out on a date?’ Washington asked, looking between Laurens and Mulligan for an answer.

‘Why are you so fascinated with my love life? I don’t ask you who you’re seeing,’ pointed out Hamilton.

‘Fair enough,’ conceded Washington. ‘Lay off, Hercules. Alexander doesn’t get on us when we see other people.’

‘That’s cos we have open relationships in the house,’ grumbled Mulligan but he nodded in agreement. ‘Sorry, Alex. Just want the best for you.’

Hamilton grinned, his ill humor fading away. ‘I know…. just… let me do this at my own pace.’

‘I never thought I’d say this but you’re going at a slower pace than usual,’ commented Washington, gazing at Hamilton thoughtfully.

‘I just… it’s different,’ shrugged Hamilton.

‘How so?’ asked Washington. He paused and looked at Laurens for permission before entering the room and leaning against the wall.

‘Like…. we all have this arrangement, right? We see each other and we see other people if we want and it’s OK…. we’ve got everything set the way we like it and everyone’s comfortable…. it took us a couple of years to work everything out but… yeah, see, that’s it!’ exclaimed Hamilton.

‘What?’ asked Mulligan but Washington hushed him, his eyes gleaming.

‘I think I know where Alexander is going with this but let him explain,’ said Washington when Mulligan frowned at him.

‘See, we took the time to get this all right. We talked a lot and had a few misunderstandings…. had to have a couple of talks… and walk some steam off sometimes… it wasn’t like this was done overnight,’ said Hamilton.

‘Ohhh… I get it… you’re right. We did have to work out some kinks. ‘Work out some kinks’, get it?’ snickered Mulligan.

‘You are a funny man,’ deadpanned Laurens. He put his arm around Hamilton and hugged him against him.

‘Heh. But yeah… so this isn’t something that’s going to be done overnight either. And c’mon, you guys…. Eliza is cool. She’s worth taking time for and worth communicating with…. it’s the least I can do, you know,’ added Hamilton.

‘You’re right. You’re absolutely right,’ agreed Washington. He grinned at Hamilton who grinned back at him.

‘Sides, you want to get on Angelica’s bad side?’ asked Hamilton. He hooted as the other three men all shook their heads ‘no’ emphatically.

‘So I do this the right way or I don’t do it at all,’ said Hamilton, firmly. He looked at his friends who nodded in agreement.

There was a moment’s silence and then Hamilton said, ‘So let me talk to Laurens please and I’ll get back to you on the movie, OK?’

‘Sure thing,’ said Mulligan. ‘Sorry, Alex. Just was excited for you.’

‘It’s cool,’ said Hamilton, easily. ‘Thanks.’

Washington took Mulligan’s elbow gently. ‘Let us know. We’re thinking of going to an afternoon show, if that works out OK.’

‘All right. Thanks, George,’ said Alexander. He waited until Washington and Mulligan left the bedroom, gently closing the door behind them before turning to Laurens.

‘Sooo… yeah. That happened,’ chuckled Hamilton.

Laurens grinned. ‘We can’t say that we live in a dull house, that’s for sure. For what it’s worth, I say go for it. You were supportive when I was seeing that guy last year.’

‘As long as our ground rules are still in place, I’m fine with you seeing other people,’ said Hamilton. ‘I thought I’d check in with you on that, too. Just to make sure we’re on the same page.’

‘And that’s why we work so well. Because you and I talk about things before jumping into seeing other people. Remember that little skirmish with Lafayette and George?’ asked Laurens.

‘Oh, god. Please don’t remind me…. I think everything is finally fine with him and George but he had to tread carefully for a little while,’ answered Hamilton.

‘I don’t want anything like that happening to us,’ murmured Laurens, stealing another kiss from Hamilton.

‘It won’t…. we’ll talk to each other and check in,’ said Hamilton. 

‘So let’s see…. as usual, no one in our bed…. and no overnights, at least not for now,’ reminded Laurens.

‘Yup. And protected sex. I don’t think she’d want to fluid bond, anyway… I mean, possible pregnancy and all,’ said Hamilton, thoughtfully.

‘There’s such a thing as birth control these days, you know,’ said Laurens, dryly.

‘Well, yeah,’ said Hamilton, blushing.

‘Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, here. It’s a movie date first,’ said Laurens.

‘We could have sex on the first date. Don’t be that person,’ warned Hamilton.

‘I’m not trying to come across as a prude. I just doubt Eliza would be into physical intimacy right from the get go,’ said Laurens. ‘I don’t think so, anyway…. you know, you’re right. I’m making assumptions I have no business making. OK. So, use protection in case you two decide to do that.’

‘Of course. And you know, STI’s, HIV, and AIDS are a thing. So she’d maybe not want to fluid bond until we’re both tested a few months down the road,’ stated Hamilton. He stretched and reached for his phone.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Laurens.

‘Checking the time. We slept in today, remember?’ asked Hamilton.

‘Oh, right! OK, so I think we’re OK…. anything else I forgot?’ asked Laurens.

‘I think we covered the basics so far…. but you know, I still want to go slow. Anything else should come up when it comes up… no rushing or pushing things. I like and respect Eliza. Besides, she might not want to date me… I don’t know if she’s OK with open relationships or not,’ pointed out Hamilton, wilting slightly.

‘Let’s just see how it goes. For now, asking her out to the movies is a good first step. If you two want to go on another date, then you can talk with her about all of this,’ said Laurens.

Hamilton perked up immediately. ‘Thank you. I should have thought of that.’

‘You’re welcome. I’m going to take a shower. You gonna give her a call?’ asked Laurens.

Hamilton leaned over and kissed Laurens before responding. ‘Yeah. Let’s see how this goes.’


End file.
